love scramble
by geelovekorea
Summary: zhoury couple.lg bingung bikin summary jadi langsung baca ajah. zhoury main. slight eunhae,haery, eunry. failure drama, failure romance. K . BL. typo(s). abal. gaje. DLDR. read? review pliz.


**Love Scramble**

* * *

.

Main Cast :

Zhoury Couple (Zhou Mi Super Junior M x Henry Lau Super Junior M)

Genre : long one shoot, failure drama, failure romance.

Rate : K+

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje, non EYD. DLDR.

* * *

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

* * *

Di salah satu distrik teramai di Seoul berdiri sebuah perusahaan besar. Jung Corps. Seorang namja mungil bekerja sebagai tenaga kerja paruh waktu, Henry Lau. Namja perantauan dari Chungdam dan hanyalah seorang namja lulusan High School sangat bersyukur bisa diterima bekerja disini, meski hanya paruh waktu sebagai _messangger_ tapi cukup menghidupinya yang sebatang kara di Seoul ini.

Sebagai _messangger_ tentu saja tugasnya sebagai pengantar pesan dari satu department ke department lain. Kalian pasti bertanya, kenapa tidak melalui telepon saja kalau hanya ingin menyampaikan pesan? Kenapa tidak lewat email saja kalau hanya untuk mengirimkan data? Bukankah itu lebih cepat. Jawabannya _absolutely not_ karena perusahaan Jung Corps ini adalah salah satu perusahaan yang terbesar dan ternama di Seoul jadi bisa dipastikan seberapa besar perusahaan itu. Pastinya di dalamnya juga terdiri dari beberapa department yang juga memiliki kesibukannya masing-masing. Meski demikian terkadang dari satu department dengan lainnya harus saling bekerjasama untuk sebuah proyek dan untuk itulah tugasnya disini. Henry harus mengantarkan berkas-berkas yang dibutuhkan oleh departement-departement itu.

Seperti yang sedang dilalukan Henry sekarang. Henry harus bergegas ke departement pemasaran untuk mengantarkan berkas-berkas ini sesegera mungkin karena berkas ini akan digunakan untuk meeting berikutnya. Terlihat Henry yang mempercepat langkah kaki supaya segera sampai di departemen pemasaran. Sesekali dia membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa pegawai kantor lainnya tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Terlihat kurang sopan memang tapi sepertinya ini yang terbaik saat ini karena dia harus segera sampai ketempat tujuan.

A-yo Henry, harus segera cepat. Ugh, kenapa sepertinya jauh sekali? Padahal ini masih dalam satu gedung. Bagaimana jika berbeda gedung. Sepertinya kita perlu sedikit menyalahkan gedungnya yang terlalu besar untuk tubuh dan kaki yang mungil milik Henry jadi semakin memperburuk keadaan saja. Henry, fighting.

.

Tapi di perusahaan ini, bukan hanya bermasalah di besarnya gedung saja tapi juga banyaknya namja-namja 'lapar' disini. Namja-namja yang sangat suka 'berburu' mencari namja-namja yang berstatus uke yang lengah untuk bisa disantap mereka. Mungkin kalian heran, kenapa yang diincar namja-namja berstatus uke? Kenapa tidak mengejar yeoja? Bukankah biasanya perusahaan besar sangat besar kemungkinannya untuk bisa menemukan yeoja-yeoja cantik nan sexy? Sayangnya dalam Jung Corps ini kalian tidak akan menemukan sesosok yeoja pun. Meski kalian memutari gedung ini tujuh hari tujuh malam, kalian tidak akan menemukannya bahkan untuk seujung kukupun. Kenapa? Karena semua pekerja disini adalah namja. Tidak ada yang berjenis kelamin yeoja. Kalian ingin tau? Ini adalah rahasia perusahaan. Tapi sepertinya tak apa jika sedikit diceritakan. supaya tidak bingung dengan alur cerita disini.

Alasannya karena cemburu. Yupz, tuan besar Jung Yunho dulunya adalah seorang playboy kelas kakap yang akhirnya bertobat saat beliau dipertemukan dengan Nyonya besar Kim Jaejoong atau sekarang menjadi Jung Jaejoong, namja dengan paras yang sangat cantik, melebihi kecantikan yeoja tercantik. Semenjak mereka bertemu hingga mereka akhirnya menikah, perilaku Tuan besar Jung banyak berubah, sudah tidak pernah bermain-main dengan yeoja manapun juga. Tapi entah karena memang sudah playboy dari awalnya atau karena Tuan besar Jung yang terlalu tampan, meski sudah menikah, masih saja dikelilingi yeoja dimanapun Tuan besar Jung berada, terutama di kantor. Karena itulah akhirnya Nyonya besar Jung untuk memenuhi keinginannya, yaitu hanya memperkerjakan namja saja, tanpa yeoja.

Voila. Semua keinginan Nyonya besar langsung terwujud begitu saja hingga sekarang. Peraturan itu terwujud sampai sekarang. Meski Jung Corps sudah bukan dipegang oleh Tuan besar Jung lagi tapi sudah dialihkan kepada anak tunggalnya, Jung Siwon namun peraturan itu tidak juga dicabut. Karena calon 'istri'nya, Kim Kibum, juga menyetujui peraturan calon 'umma' mertuanya. Salahkan kesempurnaan sang appa yang diwariskan pada anak tunggalnya. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja yang diturunkan, ke-playboy-annya pun diturunkan pada Jung Siwon. Kekeke. Peraturan yang lucu bukan?

.

Tapi itu juga bukan kabar baik. Hal itu tentu saja mengkhawatirkan. Karena hal itu sangat berbahaya bagi namja-namja mungil yang manis yang terlihat sangat uke, seper Henry salah satunya. Tubuhnya kecil dan ramping, dengan kulit putih pucat dan pipi yang chubby membuatnya terlihat feminin dan imut, jauh dari kata tampan dan gagah. Tentu saja itu ciri-ciri yang dicari oleh namja-namja berstatus seme di dalam kantor ini. Hiii,,mengerikan sekali.

Baiklah, kembali pada Henry. Saat ini masih saja berjalan setengah berlari sambil membawa materi-materi yang diantar sebagai materi meeting ke departemen pemasaran. Langkah kakinya semakin cepat sampai akhirnya pintu ruangan yang tinggal berjarak beberapa meter lagi didepan.

.

.

Sreet. BRAAK.

.

.

Aigooo. Uugh, sakit sekali. Kenapa Henry harus terjatuh disaat-saat genting seperti ini sih? Masih saja _clumsy_ dan bodoh seperti biasa. Paboya namja.

.

Omo. Geez. Berkas-berkasnya? Gara-gara terpeleset tadi semua berkas-berkasnya jadi berhamburan dan berserakan dimana-mana. Henry harus bergegas mengumpulkannya dan mengantarkannya kedalam ruangan meeting Marketing Departemen.

.

"Ini..."

"Ow, gamsahamida. Jeongmal ghamsahamida." Henry sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk berterimakasih saat melihat ada sebuah tangan terulur menyerahkan beberapa berkas yang belum sempat dikumpulkannya. Menengahdahkan kepala untuk melihat siapa yang menolongnya itu.

"Ah, Manajer Lee Hyukjae!" teriaknya saat melihat sosok namjadihadapannya ini.

.

Omo. Ini buruk. "Mianheyo Manajer Lee, jeongmal mianheyo..." Badan Henry terlihat bergetar saat tahu ternyata tadi terjatuh dan tidak sengaja menabrak manajer Lee. Manajer Lee hanya tersenyum dengan manis, sangat manis.

Sebelumnya mari kita berkenalan dulu. Namanya Lee Hyukjae. Beliau adalah manajer departemen advertising. Namja manis penyuka pisang dan warna kuning. Namja dermawan, _caring, _rendah hati, lincah, selalu aktif, namja yang ramah dan termasuk jajaran namja populer di perusahaan kami.

Meski terkenal dengan sifat yang ramah dan dermawan tapi termasuk namja yang patut dicurigai. Karena apa? Karena dia namja seme pengincar uke-uke. Dia namja terpervert ketiga di Jung Corps.

.

.

Snif. Snif.

"W-waeyo manajer Lee?"

"Kau hari ini wangi sekali Henly-ah. Aroma tubuhmu sangat memabukkanku dan kau terlihat manis dengan pakaian warna kuning cerah yang kau kenakan hari ini." Manajer Lee mendekati tubuh Henry sambil sedikit mendekatkan pucuk hidungnya ke arah telinga Henry, mengendus-enduskan nafasnya menerpa tengkuk dan telinga disana hingga membuat Henry sedikit bergidik geli. Uh-oh, ini tidak baik. Sangat tidak baik. Tubuh Henry semakin bergetar takut, meringkuk kecil. Pasti tidak bisa lepas, pasti akan jadi 'santapan'nya kali ini.

Terlihat manajer Lee sama sekali tidak bergeming. Masih saja setia menghirup aroma tubuh Henry. "Hmm, tubuhmu sangat wangi dan lembut. Sangat _soft_. Aku suka. Membuatku tak bisa lepas dari tubuhmu. Tubuhmu seperti candu untukku. Aku ingin terus menerus menghirup aroma tubuhmu ini selalu." Gumam manajer Lee. Tubuh Henry mengejang kaku saat dirasakan lidah manajer Lee mulai bermain di permukaan telinga Henry dan tangan yang merengkuh tubuh mungil Henry. Mendekap untuk lebih dekat. Oh my God. _Warning allert_!

.

"Ya, namja pervert. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" suara lantang menginterupsi apa yang sedang dilakukan manajer Lee. Manajer Lee tanpa sengaja melepas lengannya dari pinggang Henry. Huft, syukurlah. Tuhan mendengarkan ucapan Henry. Tuhan telah menyelamatkannya dengan mengirim seseorang untuk bisa menghentikan tindakan mesum manajer Lee. Henry terlihat menghembus nafas lega.

"Oh, manajer Lee Donghae!"

Perkenalkan namja satu ini. Namanya Lee Donghae. Manajer Lee adalah manajer departemen keuangan yang _innocent _yang _cool_ dan keren tapi juga kekanak-kanakan. Biasanya sifatnya itu akan jadi jurus pamungkasnya untuk menaklukan uke-uke yang ada. Manajer Lee adalah namja yang kuat dan dapat dipercaya. Rambut _dark brown _dan kacamata yang membingkai iris mata hitamnya membuatnya sangat tampan dan membuatnya termasuk dalam jajaran namja populer di Jung Corps.

.

Mereka sama-sama bermarga Lee dan mereka memiliki banyak persamaan. Sama-sama populer dan sama pervertnya. Bahkan dengan peringkat sama. Tapi mereka tidak dekat, selalu berselisih. Karena merasa lebih baik dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah atau mengaku kalah.

.

Seperti saat, Henry terjebak dalam perang _death glare_ duo manajer Lee. Dapat dirasakan hawa dingin yang mulai memenuhi lorong ini. Uh, ottohke?

"Manajer Lee, kau tau apa yang baru saja kau lakukan pada Henry-ssi? Itu namanya pelecehan seksual. Apa kau tak punya malu manajer Lee? Sungguh memalukan sekali bisa satu perusahaan denganmu. Poor me!" ucap manajer Lee Donghae tajam pada manajer Lee Eunhyuk. Lihatlah, tampaknya manajer Lee Hyukjae tidak bisa menerima perkataan manajer Lee Donghae.

"Baiklah Henli-ah, abaikan monyet bodoh itu." Manajer Lee Donghae memegang kedua pundak kemudian membalikkan tubuh Henry.

"Hai, siapa yang kau maksud dengan monyet bodoh? Kau itu ikan idiot!" ucap manajer Lee Eunhyuk tidak menerima ejekan dari manajer Lee Donghae padanya, yang tentu saja diabaikan.

Kedua tangan kekar manajer Lee Donghae masih setia bertengger dipundak dan perlahan tubuh Lee Donghae sedikit merunduk dan mendekat ke telinga Henry. "Yang lebih penting adalah, bagaimana kalau kita nanti siang makan bersama? Belum ada yang mengajakmu kan? Lalu setelah makan siang, kita bisa..." bisiknya. Nafasnya menghembus lembut ditelinga. Sedikit terasa benda basah dan kenyal menyentuh daun telinga Henry, membuat tubuhnya kembali bergetar takut.

"Ikan idiot, tadi itu hanya alibi saja kan? Tindakanmu itu lebih jelas menggambarkan siapa yang sedang melakukan pelecehan seksual terhadap Henly-ah!" manajer Lee Eunhyuk yang mendengar perkataan manajer Lee Donghae baru saja, langsung meledak emosinya. Sepertinya tidak terima habis di jelekan musuhnya sedangkan musuhnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Tapi tingkah lakuku jauh lebih baik , jauh lebih beretika dan sopan dibandingkan tingkah lakumu yang sangat pervert dan bodoh itu."

.

Omo. Sepertinya perkelahian antara marga Lee akan dimulai. Aigo. Disaat Henry sedang terburu-buru seperti ini, justru terjebak dalam perkelahian tak penting diantara dua namja yang seharusnya disegani. Lebih baik Henry menghindari mereka secara perlahan disaat mereka sibuk bersiteru. Mereka tidak memperhatikannya. Henry pun perlahan tapi pasti hendak meninggalkan mereka.

"Tunggu Henli-ah" Tubuh Henry membeku saat terdengar kedua manajer bermarga Lee itu tiba-tiba memanggilnya disaat henry sedang mengendap-endap. Apa mereka menyadarinya? Uh-oh, _he's in a big trouble here_. Perlahan Henry membalikkan tubuhnya menatap kedua manajer Lee. Wajah keduanya sangat marah, jauh dari kata ramah yang biasanya selalu menghiasi wajah mereka.

"Katakan! Kau tidak akan pernah menyukai monyet bodoh/ikan idiot ini kan?" tanya kedua manajer Lee ini bersamaan. Pertanyaan ini membuatnya takut. Henry terdiam, tak ingin menjawab. Tak ada jawaban yang akan menguntungkan baginya. _Somebody, please help him_!

.

"Ada apa ini?" sebuah suara bass menginterupsi.

"Sekertaris Presiden, Zhou Mi!"

"Kalian berdua..." sekertaris presiden, Zhou Mi menatap tajam kearah manajer dua Lee itu. Mereka berdua langsung saling menyalahkan satu sama lain dan tidak mengakui kesalahan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Geez. Thanks GOD. Akhirnya Henry selamat dari cengkeraman mereka. Kali ini dia benar-benar bisa bernafas lega. Terima kasih sekertaris presiden Zhou Mi.

Tapi sebelum memulai ceritanya, ada baiknya diperkenalkan dulu siapa namja itu. Namanya Zhou Mi, namja berkulit putih dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan rambut berwarna merah menyala membuatnya nampak seperti seekor koala. Beliau orang yang bisa dipercaya dan memang orang kepercayaan dari Presiden Direktur Jung Siwon. Beliau adalah orang terdua terpenting di Jung Corp. Beliau yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari keluarga Jung sudah pasti presiden direktur Jung Siwon sangat dekat dengan sekertaris presiden Zhou Mi. Terlebih paras mereka yang hampir serupa membuat mereka masuk dalam jajaran namja populer di perusahan kami.

"Henly-ah, kau bisa pergi sekarang. Bukankah materi-materi itu sangat penting dan ditunggu dirapat berikutnya. Segera serahkan di departemennya sebelum meeting dimulai." Ucapnya tegas, membuat Henry bisa menarik nafas lega. Tergesa Henry segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Membungkuk untuk berpamitan dan segera berlari untuk melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi.

Samar terdengar sekertaris presiden tengah memarahi duo manajer Lee dan menyuruh mereka melakukan sebuah pekerjaan bersama-sama. Sepertinya sebuah perjalanan dinas berdua. Entahlah.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Akhirnya waktu sudah menjelang sore, sesaat lagi jam kerja usai. Semua pekerjaan Henry hari ini bisa selesai dengan baik. Yah, meski ada yang hampir gagal dan berakibat fatal karena terlambat mengantarkan materi-materi penting itu. Ini semua karena jasa sekertaris presiden, Zhou Mi.

.

.

Tok. Tok.

Perlahan Henry mengetuk pintu ruangan sekertaris presiden. Tak lama terdengar suara memerintah masuk. Pintu dibuka perlahan dan Henry masuk kedalam ruangannya. Terlihat beliau yang sedang sibuk di mejanya, tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang sepertinya kontrak-kontrak atau proposal-proposal mengenai Jung Corps. Zhou Mi mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Zhou Mi berhenti berkutat dengan kertas-kertas itu dan tersenyum.

.

.

Deg. Deg.

.

.

Jantung Henry berdetak sangat kencang saat melihat wajah tampan Zhou Mi dihiasi dengan senyum yang dikenal dengan senyuman sejuta volt itu. Henry terlihat tak sanggup terlalu lama menatap wajah Zhou Mi. Henry menundukan wajahnya sambil meremas ujung kemeja. Henry seolah-olah terlihat meleleh saat melihat senyuman Zhou Mi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Kali ini bukan karena takut tapi karena menahan sensasi luar biasa yang didapat karena senyuman itu.

"A-a-a... Permisi sekertaris presiden. M-maaf sudah mengganggu waktu anda sebentar. A-a-aku hanya ingin m-mengucapkan te-terima kasih karena t-tadi anda sudah menolongku.."

Terdengar suara kekehan kecil dari arah meja, membuat Henry mengangkat kepalanya dan tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu. Pipi Henry sontak bersemu merah dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya, berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Memangnya apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu Henly-ah. Aku sepertinya tidak melakukan apa-apa untukmu hari ini." Zhou Mi mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Henry. Tubuh Henry mengejang kaku, tidak dapat bergerak. Terdengar detak jantung Henry semakin berdetak jauh lebih cepat dibandingkan saat ia berlari-lari sepanjang lorong Jung Corps. Uh-oh, Zhou Mi mendekat. Bukan kabar baik untuk Henry, bisa membuatnya mati berdiri.

Tentu saja keinginan Henry tidak terkabul karena dia hanya mengucapkannya dalam hati. Sedangkan disisi lain nampak Zhou Mi yang mulai menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Melihat tubuh Henry yang menegang dan bergetar takut. Mata terpejam erat dengan keringat yang mulai mengalir di pelipisnya. Namun dari semua itu terlihat sangat jelas rona merah di pipi chubbynya yang membuat Henry terlihat cantik dan menarik di mata Zhou Mi.

.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Henly-ah? Mana aku bisa mengerti kalau kau hanya diam saja." Goda Zhou Mi karena melihat Henry yang tak kunjung bergeming juga. Semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Henry dan kini dia berdiri hanya berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan Henry.

"I-itu karena tuan telah menyelamatkanku dari duo manajer Lee tadi."

"Aah, yang tadi saat dilorong. Tapi aku tetap tak mengerti. Apa hubungannya? Kenapa kau berterimakasih? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk menyerahkan materi itu." Bisik Zhou Mi pelan tepat di depan wajah Henry yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"K-karena tuan telah menginterupsi k-kami sehingga bisa menjauhkanku dari gangguan m-mereka."

"Gangguan? Memangnya mereka mengganggu seperti apa padamu? Apa dia melakukan pelecehan padamu? Pelecehan seperti apa Henry-ah. Belum tentu yang mereka lakukan itu pelecehan. Aku masih tidak mengerti karena tadi kalian terlihat sedang bercakap-cakap kok." Bisik Zhou Mi tepat ditelinga Henry dan sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya disana. Membuat Henry bergidik geli. Seharian tadi telinganya sudah digoda oleh dua manajer Lee dan dampaknya masih terasa sampai sekarang, telinganya sangat sensitif meski hanya terkena hembusan nafas saja. "Bisa kau tunjukan padaku, gangguan seperti apa yang mereka lakukan padamu? _Would you_?" bisiknya.

"Apa mereka juga melakukan seperti yang kulakukan sekarang, eum?" Zhou Mi terus saja berbisik di telinga Henry yang semakin sensitif, terlebih dirasakan benda kenyal dan basah menyentuhnya. Hal ini membuat seluruh tubuh Henry bergetar. Tanpa sengaja Henry mendesah pelan. "Nggh..."

"Uh, ternyata uri mochi sangat pervert ne?"

"Uh-oh, anni."

Zhou Mi nampak senang sekali menggoda Henry. Terlihat dari _smirk_ menghiasi wajah Zhou Mi melihat Henry yang gugup dan malu. Tangan Zhou Mi memegang dagu Henry dan mendekatkan wajahnya. Henry tanpa sadar memejamkan mata saat melihat Zhou Mi sangat dekat dengannya.

"Lalu apa namanya saat kau mendesah tadi? Kenapa memejamkan mata seperti itu? Kau ingin ku cium eoh? Nae mochi mulai nakal dan pervert eoh?"

"Uh-oh-uh"

Melihat tingkah Henry yang menggemaskan membuat Zhou Mi menarik pinggang Henry dalam rengkuhannya. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua saling menempel tanpa ada celah sedikitpun. Sontak Henry menengadahkan kepalanya tapi sesaat kemudian menundukkan kepalanya saat menyadari betapa dekat wajahnya dengan wajah Zhou Mi.

Hal ini membuat detak jantung Henry semakin kencang. Wajahnya semakin memerah. Dalam hati Henry hanya berharap Zhou Mi tidak mendengarnya jadi tidak tahu apa yang Henry rasakan. Zhou Mi tidak tahu kalau Henry menyukai Zhou Mi.

.

.

Iya, Henry menyukai Zhou Mi. Karena itu dia tidak menolak pesona Zhou Mi. Dia merasa terhipnotis kala ditatap oleh manik mata tajam dan diberikan senyuman sejuta volt milik Zhou Mi.

Tapi sepertinya doa Henry tidak terkabul karena Zhou Mi bisa mendengar dengan sangat jelas detak jantung Henry yang berpacu kenang. Zhou Mi terkekeh kecil saat mengetahui hal itu. "Kenapa jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali Henly-ah? Apa kau sakit?"

"..."

Henry tidak berani membuka mulutnya. Dia sangat ketakutan sekarang. Takut Zhou Mi kalau Zhou Mi tahu jawabannya dan dia akan membencinya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Apa kau menyukaiku?" Dapat dirasakan tubuh Henry menegang dalam rengkuhan Zhou Mi, menandakan pertanyaan Zhou Mi tepat sasaran. Zhou Mi tersenyum lebar. "Berarti aku juga menyukaimu. Karena jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sepertimu tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit. Aku justru merasa sangat bahagia saat ini, saat kau berada dalam pelukanku." Lanjut Zhou Mi.

.

.

Henry langsung melepaskan pelukan Zhou Mi dan menatapnya. Dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Henry merasa dia baru saja salah dengar dan itu semua hanya mimpi. Namun saat dilihat wajah tampan Zhou Mi yang menatapnya lembut, memastikan bahwa yang didengar adalah nyata.

"Saranghae Henly-ah. Jeongmal sarangheyo.." Zhou Mi mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Henry dan kedua bibir itu saling menempel tapi kali ini mata Henry tidak terpejam karena dia masih sangat terkejut dengan yang dirasakannya saat ini. Cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di kedua pipi mochinya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis? Uljima. Mianhe kalau pernyataanku membuatmu kaget. Jika aku salah dan kau tak menyukaiku, kau bisa menganggap seolah-olah hal ini tak pernah terjadi. Lupakan saja." Zhou Mi yang menyadari Henry menangis langsung menjauhkan wajahnya. Dengan lembut dia menghapus jejak air mata Henry. Melihat tidak ada reaksi dari Henry membuat Zhou Mi berpikiran kalau Henry tidak menyukainya. Zhou Mi pun menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Henry dan memutar tubuhnya memunggungi Henry.

.

.

Greb.

.

.

Saat Zhou Min hendak beranjak dari tempatnya tiba-tiba saja Henry memeluknya dari belakang. "Hiks. Nado. Hiks." Suara Henry terdengar sangat lirih namun tidak bagi Zhou Mi, dia mendengar semua ucapan Henry sangat jelas. Terbukti Zhou Mi yang langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Mwo. Kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Nado. Hiks. Nado sarangheyo. Hiks." Zhou Mi sontak memeluk tubuh mungil Henry. Sedikit mengangkatnya dan berputar-putar kecil. Sangat senang.

Zhou Mi menangkup wajah mungil Henry dengan kedua tangannya. Mengusap air mata Henry dengan ibu jarinya dan mendekati wajah Henry. Kali ini Henry memejamkan matanya saat wajah Zhou Mi semakin dekat.

Awalnya bibir tebal Zhou Mi hanya menempel di bibir mungil Henry,hingga akhirnya Zhou Mi mulai mengulum lembut bibir plum Henry. Manis. Zhou Mi dibuatnya kecanduan. Tanpa sadar, lengan Henry mulai melingkar di leher Zhou Mi. Henry menikmati perlakuan Zhou Mi padanya,

Zhou Mi yang mengetahui hal itu tersenyum dalam hati dan dia terus saja mengulumnya hingga akhirnya menjilat permukaan bibir Henry untuk meminta ijin memasuki goa manis milik Henry. Henry dengan senang hati membukanya dan dengan segera lidah Zhou Mi memasukinya dan mengabsen seluruh penghuninya. Lidah Zhou Mi dengan lincahnya menyusuri gigi putih Henry, menyesap lidah Henry dan menariknya keluar untuk bertarung bersama. Sesaat berusaha untuk bisa mendominasi tapi akhirnya Zhou Mi yang memegang kendalinya.

Zhou Mi tersenyum kecil saat mendengar desahan samar dari bibir mungil Henry. Entah kenapa, mendengar itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai namja di depannya itu. Tubuh Henry seperti kehilangan tenaganya, melemas begitu saja. Bahkan kini dia memegang erat jas yang dikenakan Zhou Mi untuk sekedar berpegangan menahan tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri. Di sisi lain, Zhou Mi tanpak menikmati dan mulai mengulum telinga Henry. Salah satu lengan Zhou Mi melingkar di pinggang ramping Henry dan lengan satunya menahan tengkuk untuk menahan kepala Henry.

Perlahan Zhou Mi mulai beralih ke leher Henry. Suara desahan semakin kencang. Zhou Mi sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Mengecup, menjilat, mengulum dan menggigit. Menciptakan noda merah yang menggoda dan tak akan hilang dalam waktu dekat. Setelah puas, Zhou Mi beranjak naik hingga bertemu kembali dengan benda milik Henry yang sudah menggodanya dari tadi.

Henry semakin mendesah dibuatnya. Rengkuhan tangannya di leher Zhou Mi semakin kuat. Zhou Mi pun semakin menahan tengkuk Henry untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, _their passionate kiss._

Hingga akhirnya Henry mulai merasakan sesak karena pasokan oksigen yang mulai menipis di paru-parunya. Perlahan Henry menurunkan lengannya dari leher Zhou Mi kemudian menepuk dada Zhou Mi lembut. Zhou Mi yang mengerti akan isyarat itu pun melepaskan bibir Henry dari bibirnya.

.

Plop.

.

Seuntai benang saliva menjuntai menghubung mereka. Henry dengan bibir mungil yang merah membengkak yang terbuka karena berusaha memasok oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya setelah _his first long passionate kiss-_nya dengan Zhou Mi. Lelehan saliva di sudut bibir Henry. Henry terlihat seksi dimata Zhou Mi. Zhou Mi tersenyum melihatnya dan mengusap lembut lelehan saliva entah milik siapa di sudut bibir Henry.

"Kenapa? Kenapa tuan Zhou Mi bisa tertarik padaku?" tanya Henry saat nafasnya kembali normal dan sudah bisa mengembalikan pikirannya. Dia masih belum bisa percaya sepenuhnya kalau ternyata orang yang selama ini dikaguminya juga menyukainya. Ini sangat menggembirakannya.

"Kau percaya _love at first sight? _Sejak pertama kali melihatmu yang baru tiba di Seoul dan nampak kebingungan. Entah kenapa aku ingin lebih mengenalmu dan langsung jatuh hati. Karena itu aku langsung menawarkanmu pekerjaan di Jung Corps. Tapi maaf, aku hanya bisa sebagai _messangger_. Mianhe." Zhou Mi menatap Henry yang kembali menampakan rona merah di pipinya, membuatnya semakin terlihat cantik dan cute. Namun terlihat ada sedikit penyesalan atau rasa bersalah lebih tepatnya. Zhou Mi merasa tidak bisa membantu banyak untuk orang yang yang dicintainya.

"Anniya, aku justru sangat berterimakasih sekali padamu tuan Zhou Mi. Kalau bukan karena tuan Zhou Mi, mungkin saat ini aku masih terlunta-lunta diluaran sana. Karena tuan Zhou Mi sudah menolongku sewaktu aku baru tiba di Seoul, saat aku tengah kebingungan karena tidak ada satupun orang yang ku kenal di Seoul ini. Gamsahamida tuan Zhou Mi." Henry meraih tangan kekar Zhou Mi dan meletakkannya di salah satu pipinya dan meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalar disana. "Dan semenjak itu pula aku menyukai tuan Zhou Mi. _I'm belong_ _toyou since that day._ Tapi aku cukup sadar diri kalau aku sangat tidak pantas jika harus bersanding dengan tuan Zhou Mi. Oleh karena itu, aku sangat senang saat mendengar pernyataan dari tuan Zhou Mi tadi. Aku takut kalau ini hanya sekedar ilusi atau mimpi belaka. Aku takut..."

Ucapan Henry terpotong begitu saja karena Zhou Mi yang kembali menempelkan kedua bibir mereka untuk sesaat. Zhou Mi menempelkan keningnya dengan Henry. Henry masih memejamkan matanya, begitu menikmati semua perlakuan lembut Zhou Mi padanya. "Ini bukan mimpi, ini kenyataannya. I love you. Jadi jangan pernah bicara seperti itu lagi. Hanya kau yang pantas untuk bisa bersanding denganku. _Dont you dare to talk bout it anymore. Promise me?_"

Henry tertawa kecil dan menganggukan kepalanya kecil.

"Ah, sepertinya tadi aku mendengar tuan Zhou Mi menyuruh duo manajer Lee untuk melakukan perjalanan dinas. Memangnya kita sedang ada rencana untuk perjalanan dinas? Seingatku, itu dilakukan untuk survey tempat para anggota baru yang akan ditraining bulan depan dan survey sudah dilakukan minggu lalu. Reportnya juga sudah aku serahkan ke departemen Human Capital tiga hari yang lalu. Untuk apa tuan Zhou Mi menyuruh mereka? Apa ada sebuah kesalahan di laporan itu sehingga harus melakukan survey ulang tuan?" tanya Henry saat dia tiba-tiba teringat akan perintah yang di dengarnya dari tuan Zhou Mi siang tadi di lorong.

"Kau mendengarnya baby? Huh, itu bukan karena kita butuh survey ulang. Semuanya udah selesai dan siap sejak kemarin. Aku hanya tak suka pada mereka yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyentuh property milik ku."

Eh. Henry terkejut sesaat namun terkekeh kecil saat menyadari kalau Zhou Mi tengah cemburu. Sepertinya dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan Zhou Mi yang pencemburu dan possesif.

* * *

.

.

END

.

.

* * *

Annyeong,,author gelo muncul lagi dengan fanfict abal nan gaje lagi..

Kali ini author muncul dengan long one shoot gaje bin abal. Tadinya mau dibikin two shoot karena ini terlalu panjang tp takut aku gk bisa publish cepet kalo dbagi2.

Mianhe udah bikin kecewa m keabalan fict ini tp author tetep bharap reviewers tetep mau tinggalin jejak disini karena sekecil apapun jejak yg kalian tinggalkan itu memberikan dampak yang sangat besar utk author.

so,,author berterimakasih banget utk TanSintha-AnakHanchul ll SuperJunior2012 ll Mulov ll sha ll Let's KT ll sarangHaeHyuk ll juga wat para siders2 yg udah mau mampir n baca ff 'sweet moment'

Jeongmal gomawoyo. ^^

author juga mau ngucapin makasih wat yg udah jadiin author as a favorite author or favorit story,,i cant believe that..

you kidding me, arent u?

all of my fict is a big failure right?

haaaa,,,,authorny seneng bnget... *guling2 bareng taemin*

.

.

baiklah, akhir kata mind to review?

*lambai-lambai bareng jaeteukbumtae*


End file.
